Museum Madness
by consultinggeek
Summary: Rebecca hates museums. When she is forced to go to one for school, she knows it will be horrid. But then her mind changes when exhibits come to life...and the Doctor arrives. This story is taking place as if Doctor Who were a book instead of a TV show.
1. It begins

**Museum Madness**

_By Consultinggeek_

Rebecca Hartly- though a studious person- had always hated museums. Absolutely hated them. The exhibits just plain gave her the shivers. Especially the statues and such- she always felt the statues were alive, watching her with those dead eyes, ready to pounce when she turned her back...Nope, Rebecca simply couldn't handle museums, even at the age of fifteen- going on sixteen. Maybe her obsession with the Doctor Who books had something to do with it?

Rebecca had been reading the book series for ages, probably since the age of...oh, six? Practically as soon as she could even read. She adored the books, adored them. They were all she talked about. Her favorite incarnation of the Doctor was his ninth- the one who wore the leather jacket, loved bananas, and who first 'picked up' Rose, as she always said. Any how, maybe her liking of the science fiction slash horror slash fantasy slash comical slash...oh, you get the point- books fed into her fear. Either way, she, plain and simple, hated museums.

So, naturally, this year's annual field trip just _had_ to be to the local History Museum, chock-full of statues and...things. Becca didn't even understand why the high school even had field trips- it was a _High School!_ She was sure no other high school had them. A disadvantage of living in a small city, she supposed. The announcement for the field trip was given in last period. At the end of the bell, and when they were all out of the classroom, her friends' teasing began almost instantly.

"_So_, Becca...a museum. How fun! We all know how much you love museums," Her friend Lorna teased with an overly large grin.

"Shut it," Was Rebecca's short answer.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Becca! We all know you do, and so do you...oh, that rhymed!" Her other friend, Cathy, added.

"I said shut it, and I meant it. Now unless you want this pen down your throat-" She held up her favorite pen- shaped like a sonic screwdriver!- "I would suggest you listen to me."

Violent as it may have sounded, it was just Rebecca being Rebecca, and her friends were used to it. They just shrugged and continued on teasing for the next two weeks until the trip.

On the morning of the trip, Rebecca awoke to her mom's yells from downstairs.

"Re_becca_! Come down here right now! You've slept in again, you're going to be late..."

Rebecca groaned and rolled over in bed. "Coming..." She dragged herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her half- open blinds, looking cheerier than she felt. She pulled herself off her warmth of the bed and padded to the dresser. She took out a T-shirt and jeans, slipped them on, and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a brush on her way out of the room.

Downstairs, she made herself a bowl of cereal and ate as slowly as she could, taking her time to get to the bus. Maybe she'd miss it, and school, and the museum. Her mother entered the kitchen just then.

"Eat quicker, Becca, you'll be late! And just look at the state of you hair!" She _tsk_ed, waiting for her daughter to eat a bit faster before leaving the room. When she left however Rebecca just continued on at the slow eating rate. Eventually, there were no more Cheerios in the bowl and she was forced to head towards the front door. She stepped into her green converse, pulled on her black sweater, grabbed her school things, and made it out the door just as the bus stopped in front of the house.

Bummer, that.

With a sigh, Rebecca entered the bus and sat in her usual seat. None of her friends rode the bus, so she had no one to chat with. The whole ride, Rebecca was slumped against the back of the seat, knees pulled up, sulking like a five year old who had lost his candy. She knew she was being slightly ridiculous, but honestly didn't give a care.

The bus pulled up in front of the school, and Rebecca exited, heading for homeroom. She got there just as the bell rang, and slid into her seat. She rested her head on her right arm as the teacher started the class.

"Okay, we'll be leaving for the trip now," Said the homeroom teacher, Mr. Larks, cheerfully. "Is everyone here...? Good, good. Rebecca, lift up our head, Tony, spit that gum out, and honestly, Lillian, wear a less rude shirt next time." He said this all in one breath, causing a giggle from the non-accused portion of the class. Rebecca rolled her hazel eyes and lifted her head, getting an apologetic glance across the room from both Cathy and Lorna.

After a few more order-of-business-like homeroom events, the class filed out of the room and towards the bus. Rebecca, of course, somehow was separated from her friends and ended up next to some kid whom she didn't know who kept on passing gas. She scooted as far away from him as possible in the seat. Thankfully she was next to the window, and he fell asleep soon anyways.

The drive, in truth, was only about fifteen minutes, but felt like ages and ages to Rebecca. It was like knowing your torture, followed by death, was eminent.. but having to wait, and wait.

Okay, fine, that's a bit of an over-exaggeration, but the point is made.

Anyways, when they arrived at the History Museum, Rebecca wasn't if she was terrified or relieved. As she went down the bus stairs, she told herself; _Rebecca, you are being an idiot. They're exhibits. Statues. Statues! They're stone and clay! Stop being a baby and toughen up. They aren't weeping angels...or, or whatever. Just stop having an idiot imagination and enjoy the day off from classwork..._

She felt confident until she entered the museum and looked around. The first thing she saw? A statue of an angel. Then a carved, life-size, wooden figure of a naked guy.

Yeah, there went brave.

Holding back a gasp, she turned her head away to look at the teacher, who was now calling out the groups. She listened as best she could, but couldn't shake the feeling that the angel statue was watching her...closely...just watching...

Finally the teacher shut up, and the groups were allowed to wander around the place on their own, sticking together. Obviously no groups actually did stick together...

Rebecca was in a group with three people she knew- Cathy, Martin, Amber,- a bunch of popular girly girls whom she didn't know, and two 'rough' kids who acted so stupid Rebecca couldn't believe it. Thee smaller groups of the group- guess what they were, it's not so hard- were just starting to split up when they suddenly heard a crash from behind them. Actually, only Rebecca did, but she let out a yelp, jumpy as she was.

"What is it?" Amber asked, confused.

"Um- I heard a- never mind, just me being my museum scared self," Rebecca stuttered, getting shrugs all around in response. They continued on splitting up. Then Rebecca made her fatal mistake. She looked behind her.

The wooden carving was gone. This was the last straw, she couldn't stand another second.

"Hey, I've actually got to use the restroom. Meet you guys later," She said in a rush, dashing to the bathrooms, not looking back. Her plan was to lock herself in a stall and stay there the rest of the day, or maybe text her mom and get a ride home.

She turned the handle of the bathroom, starting to pull open the heavy door...when something grabbed her shoulder. She let out a loud yell, spinning around. The hand- a very _hard_ hand, she noted- stayed on her shoulder. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw was holding her, not even her hours of practically worshiping the Doctor Who books.

_It was the wooden statue_.

She screamed again, squirming in its grasp. The figure just tightened its hand, pulling up its free other one. This hand gave a click, and popped open. Rebecca stared as a little knife- similar to the ones used in woodshop- whirled in a circle, moving towards her face. She arched her neck back, trying to put as much distance in between them as possible, but it was no use. The knife kept advancing.

"This- that isn't- not funny!" She choked out uselessly, proceeding to squeeze her eyes shut as the last inch or so between her and the knife starting to be sealed.

But it never was.

The was suddenly a huge, cracking noise, and when she opened her eyes, the statue was gone, replaced instead by a pile of steaming wood chips. She looked up from the pile in shock...but now there was a someone standing behind the pile. A man, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He held a large metal contraption in his hands, also steaming, as if it had just released flames or something.


	2. A chase and a fight

"Thought that would work," The man said, giving a short, large grin. "But it isn't dead, and there'll be more. C'mon!" He took off running in the other direction.

Rebecca stayed where she was, in shock. Three things. First off, a wooden statue had come to life and tried to kill her (See, she hadn't been crazy about statues and figures after all). Second, now it was a pile of wood chips at her feet. Third, lastly, and most of all...that grin the man had gave her...it seemed awfully familiar, though she knew she had never met him before.

It was almost as if someone had _described_ it to her before, or maybe she head read it somewhere...Then it hit her. The large goofy grin, the black leather jacket...

_Oh my god._

It was the Doctor. It had to be, the description of him from the books that was rushing through her head matched exactly. Well, at least to the ninth. But he wasn't the ninth anymore, he had regenerated! Her thoughts were cut off by a clunking sound. Looking over her shoulder, she saw two more wooden men coming her way. She yelled again, making up her mind.

She sprinted after the Doctor, yelling, "Wait up!"

(This is really fun to write ^.^ I'll update soon)


End file.
